The subject of this patent application relates generally to indoor agriculture, and more particularly to a grow light cooling system configured for regulating the ambient heat generated by grow lights without reducing the effectiveness of the grow lights on the plants positioned thereunder.
Applicant(s) hereby incorporate herein by reference any and all patents and published patent applications cited or referred to in this application.
By way of background, a grow light is an artificial light source, generally an electric light, designed to stimulate plant growth by emitting an electromagnetic spectrum appropriate for photosynthesis. Grow lights are used in applications where there is either no naturally occurring light—such as indoor grow facilities—or where supplemental light is required—such as locations where the available hours of daylight may be insufficient for the desired plant growth. Grow lights either attempt to provide a light spectrum similar to that of the sun, or to provide a spectrum that is more tailored to the needs of the plants being cultivated. A plant's specific needs determine which lighting is most appropriate for optimum growth; artificial light must mimic the natural light to which the plant is best adapted. Outdoor conditions are mimicked with varying colors, temperatures and spectral outputs from the grow light, as well as varying the lumen output (intensity) of the lamps. Depending on the type of plant being cultivated, the stage of cultivation (e.g., the germination/vegetative phase or the flowering/fruiting phase), and the photoperiod required by the plants, specific ranges of spectrum, luminous efficacy and color temperature are desirable for use with specific plants and time periods.
According to the inverse-square law, the intensity of light radiating from a point source (such as a grow light) that reaches a surface is inversely proportional to the square of the surface's distance from the source. Accordingly, if an object is twice as far away from the light source, it receives only a quarter the light, which can be a serious issue for indoor growers. Many techniques are employed to use light as efficiently as possible, such as the use of reflectors. Plants or lights are also typically moved as close together as possible so that they receive equal lighting and so all light coming from the lights falls on the plants rather than on the surrounding area.
A range of bulb types can be used as grow lights, such as incandescents, fluorescent lights, high-intensity discharge lamps (“HID”), and light-emitting diodes (“LED”). Currently, the most widely used bulb types for professional use are HID and fluorescent bulbs. However, while these types of bulbs might be effective, they tend to produce a large amount of heat, with some capable of reaching 500 to 700 degrees Fahrenheit. Such temperatures have to potential to detrimentally affect certain types of plants.
In an attempt to reduce these heat issues, grow lights are sometimes positioned within air ducts or similar enclosures, which assists in containing at least some of the heat that is generated by the grow lights and preventing that heat from reaching the plants below. These enclosures typically provide a cutout positioned directly underneath each grow light, which allows the light to shine down and reach the plants below. Additionally, to better prevent the heat from escaping from the enclosure, a pane of glass (or other transparent or translucent material) is positioned within each cutout. However, while such materials may prove effective in preventing some or all of the heat from escaping from the enclosure, they also typically reduce the efficiency of the grow lights—essentially absorbing or otherwise preventing certain important components of the light, such as ultra-violet rays, from reaching the plants below. Another attempt to reduce these heat issues involves using a climate control system to regulate the temperature of the grow facility; however, depending on the size of the grow facility, such systems can become very expensive and cost-prohibitive. Thus, there remains a need for a cost-effective system that regulates the ambient heat generated by grow lights without reducing the effectiveness of the grow lights on the plants positioned thereunder.
Aspects of the present invention fulfill these needs and provide further related advantages as described in the following summary.